tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhonda LeBeck
Rhonda LeBeck was both the female lead and the source of scientific knowledge in the first movie. For this last reason, Val and Earl depended on her a lot on her knowledge which ultimately saved everyone in the town of Perfection. Rhonda serves as the main female protagonist of Tremors, where she was played by Finn Carter. Biography Prior to the incident Mesa State University student of seismology who came to the valley as part of her graduate work. She recorded a lot strange seismic activity something that sounded like blasting or drilling. ''1989 Graboid incident She was first seen when Val and Earl were driving down the highway, and they went to "talk" to her. She asked them about the strange seismic activity but got no response. They drive off leaving her still wondering what's going on. She is later seen burying another seismograph, but when she goes to leave something can be seen watching her, and following her... She isn't seen for a while until Val and Earl find the dead Graboid, surprising them, she helps Earl get it out of the concrete with a large stick. They are soon chased by another Graboid, and left stranded on a rock. After a day, she comes with an idea where they use pipes to pole vault across the rocks, and get to her truck. As soon as they reach her truck, the Graboid tries to pull it under the ground, but they're able to get back to Perfection. After the Graboids attack the town everyone heads in to the town market. Rhonda and Val see a girl outside jumping on a pogo stick and save her, but Rhonda is attacked by a Graboid, who ties her legs up and starts to drag her. Luckily, Rhonda is saved by Val before she can be ingested, but she loses both her pants and shoes to the Graboid, revealing her cotton white underwear and legs, which have been cut all over by the Graboid. After being treated for her wounds at the market, Rhonda puts on new pants and shoes, but the Gaboids attack yet again, this time killing Walter Chang and she ends up trapped on the water tower. When Val goes to get the Caterpillar, she kicks the pipe open on the water tower, which distracts the Graboids, and he gets back to get all the others. They are not able to get far however. Soon, the creatures "dig a trap", and the bulldozer falls straight into it. She tells Burt to throw one of his bombs away from them. This causes the graboids to retreat given the painful sound and the survivors are able to run to the rocks. They soon find out that there is nowhere to go past the rocks, until they come up with the idea to draw the worms in with rocks, and make them swallow Burt's bombs. The last one spits up the bomb, and it falls down into the bag of them, when it explodes, her, Val and Earl are flung off the rock. They make a run for it and Val is the last one to stay, and he tricks the Graboid to running off the cliff. After the Graboids were all dead Valentine, though initially disappointed that she was not a blonde, green-eyed, "legs that went all the way up" kid of woman, had none the less fallen in love with her over the events of the last three days and asked her out. Rhonda accepted Val kissing him. Later life Before heading out to deal with the 1995 Mexican Graboid incident Earl implied that she and Val had gotten married and given that Ortega arrived at Earl Bassett's place thanks to a New York cab driver they likely settled somewhere in or near the city. During the ''Second Perfection Incident it is stated that her work had been published, as she had written a series of books about Graboids, of which Jodi has for sale in her Souvenir Shop. Burt also comments that his Graboid tracking devices are all based on her research findings. LeBeck, Rhonda LeBeck, Rhonda LeBeck, Rhonda Category:Characters